The Last Camera
The Last Camera is the penultimate boss in FNaFb3's second act. It's located at ROOM 1, and goes by the name of Room 1 Camera until you actually begin battle against it. It has a difficulty rating of 21, which is 16 points over the second hardest camera difficulty. Trying to fight it before every other camera has been slain will result in an unavoidable game over, as it will kill you before your first turn. When you've met the requirements, rather than causing instant death, it will summon two Death Balloons and a camera type from the two previous games that go by the name of Past Camera. Whatever accessory you have equipped will be changed by Cranky's Blessing and you will receive a full recovery before fighting. This allows you to fight without wasting any healing items beforehand. Its fight theme is Virtual Star Embryology, the second ending theme from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Stats and attacks The Last Camera is divided into three parts, the camera itself and its two submachine guns that are called arms. The two past cameras also have their own unique stats, so they get their own part in this article. The Death Balloons are the same as in other battles of the same game, so they don't. The Last Camera Upon death it gives 20120 EXP and drops 200 Tokens. The camera itself will only attack if you damage it or one of its arms. Until that moment, it will not do anything at all. All of its attacks have a priority of 5: *Dual Attack *Triple Attack *Connection *Spread Bomb *Smoke Lens *Poison Lens *Regeneration Left Arms Upon death it won't give any EXP or Tokens. This arm will only attack if you damage it or The Last Camera. Until that moment, it will not do anything at all. It only has one attack: Guns of Steel. It consists of 9 attacks in a row with a base damage of 750 minus your defense multiplied by 1.8, with a variation of 50%. In other words, the formula would be 750 - DEF*1.8. It can't do critical hits. Right Arms Upon death it won't give any EXP or Tokens. This arm will only attack if you hurt it or The Last Camera. You know what that means already. It's only attack is Blast it Out your Ass, which hits once with a damage of 2500 - DEF*1.8. It can't do critical hits. Past Camera A Upon death, it will give 13000 EXP and drop 130 Tokens. All of its attacks have a priority of 5 except for the Lens skills: *Attack *Spread Bomb *Smoke Lens *Poison Lens *Curing Wing: Can fully heal allies with this, but just like Toy Chica, it needs to build up 50 Tech before. *Raising Wing: Can revive allies with this. It needs to build up 100 Tech before. If The Last Camera is hurt even once, two attacks will be added to its repertoire: *Dual Attack *Triple Attack Past Camera B Upon death, it will give 10000 EXP and drop 150 Tokens. All of its attacks have a priority of 5: *Attack *Poison Lens *Smoke Lens *EVIL Pizza Pass Taking even one point of Life from The Last Camera will give the Past Camera B two extra attacks: *Dual Attack *Triple Attack Once every enemy has been taken out, including the 6400 EXP and the 800 Tokens from the two Death Balloons, you will receive a total of 43120 EXP and 1280 Tokens. You will also keep Cranky's Blessing, and you will get a boost of 500 maximum Life and 50 maximum Skill. Category:Bosses